


Ging’s Mistake

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: Fluff and smut between Ging and Gon.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Gon Freecs
Kudos: 14





	Ging’s Mistake

Gon finally arrived to Ging’s house after 5 days of trying to find it. He walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that it was the right house. After a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal a slightly pissed off Ging. Ging actually looks way better than he did before, he kind of looked like his old self again. Gon awkwardly smiled at him, preparing to ask his question. “What are you doing here, kid?” Ging asks. “I want to stay with you!” Gon says with a determined look on his face. “No, I don’t want some kid running around my house all day” Ging says irritably. Ging backs up and tries to close the door, but Gon puts his foot in the way. He knew how to get Ging to let him stay, Killua taught him how before they split up 2 years ago. Killua taught him, by demonstrating on his own father, he really seemed to like it.

Gon opens the door up completely and steps inside. “I’m not leaving” Gon says stubbornly. Ging sighs and says “Look kid, this isn’t the place for you. Go back to Mito”. “No, I’m staying here” Gon says while walking towards Ging. “ I know how to make you let me stay.” Gon gets on his knees and looks up at Ging, silently asking for approval. Ging caught in quickly and says “what has gotten into you? I’m still your dad”. “Well you sure don’t act like it. You won’t even let me stay with you. I know you don’t want me. I know I’m a mistake, BUT I’M YOUR MISTAKE GING! Now you have to deal with the consequences of making this mistake. Let me do what I want, you owe it to me.” Gon yells as he looks angrily at his deadbeat father. Ging’s expression softened up a bit and he muttered a “fine, but make it quick”. 

Ging led them to his bedroom. The room was pretty big with a mini fridge and a large tv in it. Ging sat on the king sized bed and unbuckled his pants. Gon got back on his knees and pulled Ging’s dick out. He looked up at Ging for approval once again and Ging just guided Gon’s head down to where his dick was. Gon started to kiss and suck the tip, slowly working his way down. He started to bob his head up and down while Ging was getting harder and harder by the second. Ging told him to slow down before he hurt himself, but the only made Gon go faster. Ging started to groan and lean back while Gon let out small whimpers. Ging grab’s Gon’s head and pushes him all the way down to that point that his whole length was in his mouth. Ging’s cock was pulsing non-stop in Gon’s throat. Gon used his tongue to swirl around the base, Ging was all the way on the edge. 

Suddenly, sticky liquid filled Gon’s mouth. “Swallow it” Ging says, Gon obeys. Ging pulls his pants back up and tells Gon to come here. Once they’re both laying next to eachother, Ging starts apologizing. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m not a good dad, I know I shouldn’t have had you when I wasn’t ready. You’re right, you were a mistake but you’re my mistake.” Gon turns around to face Ging and moves forward to quickly kiss him. “It’s fine, I’m just glad you realized.” Gon starts. “Sooo can I stay with you now?” He asks hopefully. “Yeah fine” Ging replies.

Ging asks about Kite a few seconds later and Gon’s face dropped. “Y’now I haven’t talked to him in years, but I remember he was a weird one.” “He’s dead for good, dad” Gon said, eyes filling up with tears. Ging’s eyes widened and he asked “holy fuck, seriously?” Gon nods and says “the chimera ants killed him and used his body”. Gon was now remembering how broken he was when he found out that Kite was actually dead. He could never forget the damage the Chimera ants caused, it was out of the question. He would never forgive any of the ants and truly wanted revenge one day. He continued to sniffle. “Hey... I’m sorry” Ging said, not really knowing how to comfort his son. 

Gon moved closer to Ging and laid on top of him, he felt a little more comfortable now. “I don’t want to lose you too. Sure I have aunt mito, but you’re the only real parent I have left” Gon says, getting under the covers with Ging. Ging smiles at Gon and ruffles his hair a bit, Gon wasn’t as annoying as he thought he would be. They’d have to talk about that blowjob thing tomorrow though. Gon was already falling asleep and Ging soon joined him. Maybe being a parent was not so bad after all, he had his own little mistake to take care of now.


End file.
